Republican Party
The Republican Party, known as the GOP, is one of the two major parties in POWER. It has been established in every iteration however in P7 many members went under the Grand Old Party (P7). Frequently a coalition of right-wingers, from moderates to fascists, the party is noted for having a number of factions. The first chairman of the party was Ted Cruz in POWER I, who was later ousted by party members in favour of James Dobson. During this period, the party dropped from 45% National Support to barely 15%. After a period of conflict, John Heydrich became the new chairman, leading the party to a complete majority within a few weeks. In POWER II, the party was one of the first to be founded, with Heydrich resuming his role as chair. They quickly captured a full majority and held it through March and April. However, they lost the presidential election to Chaka Khan using an exploit. Heydrich subsequently resigned, handing over the chairmanship to Pizo Cunningham. The party then won the next presidential election, installing Nicholas Kohl as the first GOP President. In the early months of POWER III, the GOP dominated as Heydrich returned to the chairmanship. Heydrich served four terms as President before the party fell behind through September and November. The party regained some strength in November, with Oreki Houtarou being elected as President. In December, Nicholas Kohl was elected to a second non-consecutive term. In POWER IV, the party has been on the back foot, however, with only 20 Senate seats or so. POWER I The Republican Party was one of two default starting parties in the first iteration of POWER, along with the Democrat Party. Ted Cruz was elected the chairman of the GOP on the 27th December 2016. One day into his tenure and the game, a couper known as John Major began trying to harry votes for himself. This was thwarted by the efforts of Heydrich, Goebbels and Enoch/Mosley, who managed to retain the Cruz chairmanship and in the process founded the GOP Discord Server. With Major thwarted Heydrich became the Head Whip under Ted Cruz with Goebbels and Enoch/Mosley as the first GOP Whips. During this period John Hoksfelt was elected to the office of GOP Treasurer, with John Johnson, Nicholas Kohl, Pizo Cunningham and Dick Henry being added to the Whip office. The party earned a majority in the early days of POWER I, which was sustained throughout December. Into early January Ted Cruz became increasingly inactive and lacklustrer in his handing out of funds through the Party Treasury to which only he had access. The party began to suffer and lost their majority gradually to the Democrats. This led to many leaving for the Democratic Party including the current vice-chair Pizo Cunningham while the infamous John Hoksfeld and others stood strong and revolted against the puny Ted Cruz, this revolt was eventually a success (see below). This was because Ted Cruz had basically hoarded funds and not given them to the treasurer at the time, which was Oswald Mosley. After a while, the GOP was able to kick Ted Cruz out but was faced with the ultimate question of who should lead the party, three candidates were in question, Jerry Hamelton, Hoksfelt and James Dobson. James Dobson eventually won overwhelmingly despite being shilled against, and conceded only a week later, stating issues that had come up. Heydrich was then handed the crown to the party. Heydrich presided over the era of that led to the rise of the Republican party once again, from 15 seats to an outright majority. POWER II Heydrich remained Republican Party leader after POWER II started. His leadership was the exact same as it was previously with the only difference being a few members who hadn't rejoined since the Great Rumcode Collapse. Heydrich was active in setting up the party through the structure he previously had didn't change. When Dick Henry passed away, Pizo succeeded him as vice-chairman. During the start of the second POWER era, things were quite equal between the NDA (the left-wing party) and the GOP. At some point, the Republican Party was getting stronger than the NDA. An example is the lead of the April 2017 Presidential election between Heydrich and Chaka Khan. Heydrich was leading all the way and determined to win the election by a land mile. But then, Khan rigged the election, by switching parties two hours before the final results. Eventually, Chaka Khan won, which led to a lot of frustration and angriness in the GOP. Heydrich went on a semi-retirement after this, while he was still the in-game chairman of the GOP. The loss and Heydrich's retirement made a few members quit POWER. Pizo followed him up. In May 2017 the 5th presidential election began. It was Nicholas Kohl who was the Republican nominee. He had to face the sitting president: Chaka Khan and the Libertarian candidate: John Logs. Before the election, most people taught Khan was going to win. At the start of the election, the campaigns were almost equal. But then Rumsod introduced the world to the Party-State Organisation (PSO) came. The state organizations of the GOP was way stronger, so the NDA got behind. This system change caused lots of disappointment by the NDA members. Eventually, members of the NDA lost interest and weren't fond if how Sandra Weathers (Khan's campaign manager) was handling the bad results. Days before the final results Khan gave up. And at the end of May 2017, Kohl made history by becoming the first ever Republican president in the history of POWER. Kohl quickly announced his cabinet and got Heydrich out of his retirement by appointing him as the vice-president of the United States of America. Heydrich quickly wanted to replace Pizo as chairman, but Pizo would not give his position up. Pizo tried to convince people in underground organisations. This event is known as Pixogate, eventually after a lot of speculation and rumors, Heydrich became chairman and Pizo became vice-chairman. The GOP had a big lead in the Senate and was quite dominating in the final days of POWER 2. On the 3rd of July Rumsod did a reset, which ended the POWER 2 era. Another fun fact from the era is that the GOP and the NDA made a deal to kill the Libertarian Party and Valladarex. The Libertarians broke a pact with the NDA, this got the NDA mad and they decided to sign the Molotov-Rippentropp pact. POWER III At the start of POWER III, the GOP had substantial success on winning elections. Heydrich won: The 6h, the 7th, the 8th and the 9th Presidential election. They were also dominant in the Senate, almost no Democratic party bills could pass. This dominance was getting weaker after the 8th presidential election, the Democratic Party was recovering from there string of losses. During the 9th presidential election, Alex Jones was falsely accused of helping Sandra Murphy-Colbert. The leadership claimed that he helped Sandra together with Trajan Nym. Nym and Jones got banned from the party and created their own party shortly after this. It was called the Freedom Caucus Party. It got support from other notable members like John Johnson, Edriech Neuhoff, Bill Clinton, and others. The Freedom Caucus was also against Heydrich's "Oppressive" Rule. The tenth presidential election is one of the most controversial ones in POWER history. It was between FDR and Pizo Cunningham. Sitting president Heydrich decided not to run. During the election, the GOP was leading for a long time, but the lead was tiny. Michigan was the key state and most important state during this election, eventually, it went blue and the Democrats won their first presidential election since the "win" of Chaka Khan. Heydrich decided to quit the game after this, and Alex Jones (who returned from the Freedom Caucus) succeeded him. List of party chairmen Category:Default Parties Category:Republican Party